


Pillowtalk

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius can't sleep. Poor Remus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"Moony...Mooooony..."

Curled up in a tight little ball, the back of one Mr. R. J. Lupin's head and neck was all I could see from where I sat. Bed covers and pillows covered the rest of him. I noticed that the cocoon he had made for himself this time involved at least his half of the blankets, and most of mine as well.

As I leant over to the heap that was my bedmate, I brushed some of his hair out of the way and then kissed the back of his neck a couple of times.

"Mooooony...wake up..."

Blowing slightly on his neck, I smiled as he squirmed away, causing a small opening to appear in the blankets. This was going to be fun. As I continued kissing and blowing on his neck, Remus kept moving away, trying to get deeper into his blanket-nest.

Unfortunately for him, this meant that he exposed more and more of his back to me. This meant that he also exposed some of his more "interesting" scars to me, including the rather huge bite mark that crept over his shoulder and covered half his chest as well.

I kissed along the lines of the bite, which I had been told was extremely sensitive. I noticed he was beginning to wake up, as he started to mutter out loud and squirm even more.

"m'sleepin, leeme'lone..."

A hand somehow emerged from the blankets and swatted at my face, trying to get me to stop. It didn't work, at all, since I gently grabbed the hand and began to nip and suck at his fingers, speaking to him as I did so.

"Remus... I... can't get... to... sleep, and... I was... bored... and I... want to... talk... to you..."

"can'talk, sleepin'..."

"But it's..."

I leant over him to check the alarm clock that floated beside his side of the bed, which made him grumble slightly - something about my elbow and his side, I couldn't quite catch it - before dropping back down to my previous position.

"...It's a quarter to six, and we have to be up in two hours anyway, and I can't sleep..."

"Y'said tha'ready..."

Rolling over onto his back, and turning his head so he faced me, Remus struggled to open his eyes, before finally settling for cracking one eyelid open. Usually, when those eyes glare at me, it's kinda scary. After all, it's not everyone who's got amber-coloured eyes that wouldn't look out of place on a wolf.

Then again, it's not everyone who's a werewolf, is it?

Anyway, this glare was about as scary as an enraged flobberworm - i.e. not at all - so I just kept on talking.

"Hey there Sleepin' Beauty! Aren't you full of the joys of..."

"Mmmph...'s far too early t'be `wake. M'not full of joys of anything."

"Oh, you're just annoyed `cause I woke you up. You'll be grand in a moment or two."

"Love, you don'tell me why'm `wake in th'next five seconds, `m goin' back t'sleep `gain..."

As he spoke to me, I couldn't help but smile as each blink of his eye took longer and longer, until he trailed off mid-sentence. I wasn't having that, so I leant back towards him and began to kiss my way along his collarbone. After a detour down around the small birthmark that always reminds me of an aborted tattoo (It's just above his right nipple, you can't miss it. I know I never do...), I glanced up at his face to see him looking back at me.

"Ok, ok, I'm paying attention. What do you want to talk about? Or are you just incurably horny this morning?"

"Oh, that's nice, isn't it? I go to all that effort to wake you up so we can have a nice early morning-"

"Damned right it's early. Usually only see this time when I've pulled an all-nighter..."

" **AHEM** You always complain that we never spend enough time talking, and now that I want to talk, you accuse me of being horny-"

"So you aren't horny? Could have fooled me..."

I sat up as he spoke, pulling the blankets with me. I wasn't cold or anything, nothing like that. Call me perverse, but the fact that this would really annoy Remus was all the reason I needed. I wrapped the blankets around myself as he caught on to what I'd done.

"Oh, come on, Sirius, I'm gonna freeze now!"

"I hate to tell you this, Love, but you are aware that it's still early autumn, yes? Which means that it's still quite warm at night..."

"Not that warm, and especially not when you've stolen everything that was covering me, you great eejit..."

Raising an eyebrow at this, I simply glanced along his almost-naked body and smirked. "If you will sleep in just your boxers..."

"Oh, just give me a blanket, would you? And tell me, for the love of Merlin, why did you wake me up? I was having the nicest dream..."

"Oh, really? Was I in it?"

Pulling a blanket off me, I threw it over him as he lay there.

"No. Didn't you hear me? I said it was a **nice** dream. Now tell me why I'm awake, so I can hurry up and get back to sleep, and I won't have to kill you or something drastic."

"Oh, well, when you put it like that..."

As he rearranged the blanket over himself, I lay down beside him and cuddled up to him, wrapping my arm round his waist. I lifted my head slightly to allow him to put his arm around me, and smiled when his hand started to trace patterns on the small of my back.

"I'm...Today's a really big day, isn't it?"

"You could say that, yes."

"And I've got a pretty big part to play, don't I?"

Remus's hand stopped when I spoke and he was quiet for a while, before he reached round with his free hand and tilted my chin so he could look me in the eye.

"Why didn't you just say you were nervous, love?"

I grinned at him, and shook my head as he spoke, no doubt tickling him with my hair.

"Nervous? Sirius Black, nervous? Not bloody likely..."

"You're petrified, aren't you? Aren't you?"

"I...I... Gods, yes. What if I mess this up? What if I do something wrong? I don't know if I can do this, you know? What do I know about this sort of thing?"

"Listen to me. You are a natural at this. Believe me, I've watched you with Harry many times. Nobody is closer to that child than you, other than Jim and Lils, ok? Harry adores you, and he's only, what, a few months old? It's equally obvious that you adore him. You have nothing to worry about, do you hear me?"

Stroking my cheek with his thumb, any lingering traces of his earlier annoyance disappeared as he tried his best to reassure me.

"But..."

"But what, Sirius? I don't see why this is worrying you so much. Think of it this way, if it helps. James is about to give his son an official Big Brother. It will be **your** job to make sure he knows the important things in life, like... oh, how to tell which all-flavour beans are good ones, or how to do that ridiculous spiral move you do in Quidditch, or just exactly how you manage to get James to part with his chocolate frogs..."

"OH! Or the best way to sneak into the girl's dormitories at Hogwarts!"

"Well...maybe not straight away. He is only two and a half months old, after all. Perhaps if you waited until he's actually **at** the school...?"

"Spoilsport..." I pouted, but Remus just pinched my lip.

"Yes, well, I don't think Lils would appreciate it just yet."

"Why the hell not? She never complained when James did it!"

"That's...ah...slightly different, I think..."

"Well, I guess that could wait. You'd have to help me, though. You could teach him how to do that charm that turns Lily's hair blue. I thought she really suited it, even if she did threaten to remove a vital piece of your anatomy I know I'd miss..."

I climbed up on top of him as I spoke, and ended up with my face about three inches from his. Propped up on my elbows, I grinned down at him and stole a quick kiss.

"Well, I guess I won't do a repeat performance of that charm, if the end result would upset you-"

"Oh, it would, believe me."

"But really, Pads, you'll do fine. Wait and see. Harry will have the funniest-"

I kissed him.

"...cleverest..."

I kissed him again, for longer this time. When I pulled back, Remus arched his eyebrow at me, and thought for a moment before continuing.

"...Ever-so-sexy-est?"

"Is that a valid word?"

"I think so. At least, it should be. Don't you think so?"

Yet again, I kissed him, so I think I approved of his new word. After a few minutes, I let him continue.

"Where was I? Funny, Clever, Ever-so-Sexy... What else are you, Sirius?"

"Horny."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes."

"I thought you were nervous. Aren't you nervous any more?" He grinned up at me and brought his hand up to play with my hair as I lay on top of him.

"I mean, I don't think Horny is one of the things James was looking for in a godfather, do you?"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to do something about that, won't you, Moony old pal."

+~+~+


End file.
